


I Hear Symphonies in my Head

by manicSaturday



Series: Teen Wolf Song Series [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek loves Stiles' everything, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, a bit of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicSaturday/pseuds/manicSaturday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Is it weird that your ass</i>
  <br/>
  <i>reminds me of a Kanye West song?</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or the one where Derek loves Stiles' everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear Symphonies in my Head

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from 'Trumpets' by Jason Derulo
> 
> I love his songs. I can't stop singing them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf nor the song used in this fic.
> 
> Anyway, here's a little something that somehow wormed its way into my head :D
> 
> Enjoy!

_Every time that you get undressed_  
 _I hear symphonies in my head…_

 

It’s a total mystery why Stiles taking his clothes off whether it’s to just change clothes or just to tease, would totally turn Derek on. He doesn’t know either; well, it must be the way he does it, not too quick and not too slow or maybe it’s the way his body works; the movements of his muscles or maybe it’s the moles. 

Anyway, it’s a total mystery but Derek loves it.

_Is it weird that I hear_  
 _violins whenever you’re gone?_

Contrary to popular belief, Derek tends to pine for Stiles even way before they started dating. Cora loves pointing it out whenever Derek visits her in Brazil. Peter teases him about it and somehow, Derek doesn’t disagree. Now, Stiles is away for college and the phone calls, texts and video calls were definitely not enough for Derek. He misses him too much and quite frankly, Stiles does too.

‘I’ll be there before you even know it, Sourwolf.’ Stiles says, smiling like nothing’s wrong.

Derek can’t help but frown at the computer screen, “Stiles, I miss you.”

‘I know you do, babe. I do too… just hold on for a little longer, okay?’ The young man tells him, reassuring him that he will always come back to him.

_Is it weird that your ass_  
 _reminds me of a Kanye West song?_

It’s not like Derek always watches Stiles’ ass or something. Well, it is glorious in every way possible but he just loves staring at it. He loves it whenever Stiles is doing yoga in the morning because he wears those obscene grey tights. He loves grabbing it and lifting Stiles up so that the young man’s legs were around his waist.

“If you love watching me so much, why don’t you join in?” Stiles said as he changes his position from downward dog to a half downward dog. He sees Derek leaning against the wall with a cup of coffee and the man is clearly enjoying the view.

“Nah, go do your thing, and I’ll do my thing and ogle at your ass.” Derek says sarcastically, a wolfish grin on his face as he drinks his coffee.

He especially loves it when they have sex. The way Stiles’ ass is up in the air and he begs so beautifully when Derek teases him by caressing it. Whenever Derek bites the globes of Stiles’ ass, the young man arches his back and moans, then proceeds to beg for more. He loves seeing his marks after they make love, in the shower, or when they wake up. He worships that ass.

_Is it weird that I hear_  
 _trumpets when you’re turning me on?_

Derek loves it whenever Stiles takes over and clumsily tries to seduce him. Well, whatever, he gives in to it anyway. The way Stiles touches every inch of Derek is the best way to get the werewolf riled up. The young man would kiss Derek’s lips, just a peck or brush of lips, his forehead, cheeks, jaw and then to the man’s neck makes Derek hot and heavy for Stiles.

“I can’t mark you up the way you do… it’s not fair.” Stiles mutters against Derek’s neck and the man chuckles, which caused Stiles to bite more until the marks faded one by one. He frowned and proceeded to just lick and kiss.

The way Stiles licks and bites at his neck, trying to mark Derek but curses whenever the marks suddenly disappears, which makes Derek chuckle but smiles lovingly at his lover for trying.

_Is it weird that your bra _  
 _remind me of a Katy Perry song?___

__Well, Derek overheard the girls and Stiles once or twice that the young man should surprise him on their first anniversary. He leaves the loft before Kira or Malia even notice that he was already there._ _

__It happened on a Friday. Derek’s phone vibrates in his pocket while he was at the canine training school. He was busy working with the Sheriff department’s new German Shepherd. He calls for his co-worker and proceeds to check his phone. He almost drops his phone._ _

__It was a picture of Stiles’ back and he was wearing a red and black lace bra, a black corset and black garters with pink ruffles. Another message comes in saying, ‘ **Come home to me.** ’_ _

__Derek may or may not have broken a few traffic regulations on his way to the loft where Stiles was waiting._ _

__When Derek opens the door to his loft, he sees Stiles sitting in the middle of the bed._ _

__“Took you long enough…” Stiles whines, “Come here… this is my gift to you.” He adds as he stands up and walks over to Derek._ _

_Is it weird that I hear_  
 _angels every time that you moan?_

__From the first time they had sex to their first anniversary; Derek can’t help but imagine angels whenever he hears Stiles moan.  
“F-fuck, Derek, right there…”_ _

__It must be the way Stiles gasps for air before he lets out a soft moan or the way Derek suddenly pushes in and Stiles clamps down on him, letting out those beautiful noises._ _

__Derek loves hearing Stiles labored breaths, soft gasps and unfinished words whenever he thrusts in to the young man._ _

_Every time that you get undressed_  
 _I hear symphonies in my head_  
 _I wrote this song just looking at you_

 

_Actually, to Derek, it doesn’t matter whether Stiles is naked or clothed. He just loves looking at Stiles._

_The drums they swing low_  
 _And the trumpets they go…_

__He loves the moles that runs down his face to his legs, the way they form a pattern on Stiles’ pale skin. Derek loves the way those big brown eyes light up whenever something good happens or when he smiles at Stiles because he rarely does it._ _

__Derek loves the way Stiles’ body moves, completely unorganized yet totally captivating._ _

__He loves every bit of Stiles._ _


End file.
